


Gold to my Crimson

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Derek is bad at words, Drinking, Eventual Werewolf Stiles, Gay Club, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, No Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Stiles is 18, Stiles is Attacked, What else is new, k bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: Stiles is still dealing with being possessed and isn't handling it well. Derek and him started going out right before it happened and not Derek is being a shit. Stiles goes to Jungle for a release and bad things happens, but it has a happy ending anyway!TRIGGER! RAPE HAPPENS AND STILES GETS HURT. READ THE TAGS!





	Gold to my Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovelies,  
> This has been sitting on my computer for years and I just finished it. I'm on a roll here!
> 
> It's a small drabble.
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are welcome! <3 <3

Stiles was still having issues dealing with the aftermath of being possessed. It had been just over six months and he was almost completely better. The whole pack stood behind him, he felt bad about having his breakdowns. He felt like he was letting the pack down and more so Derek.

Before everything had happened, Derek and he started getting closer. He had the sour wolf himself smiling on more times than he could count. The week before things went south, they had their first date and even there first kiss.

Since everything has happened, it was like Derek was afraid to even touch him, let alone kiss him or try and have date nights with him. He'd tried sending Erica to talk to him, but nothing helped. He didn't know what to do anymore, he didn't know how to make Derek see that he loved him more the anything and that he wanted to be with him in every way possible.

It was getting to the point that he was starting to think Derek just didn't care about him anymore. That even though he was helping him just like the rest of the pack, he was secretly disgusted with him and didn't have feelings for him anymore.

It's why he was having trouble healing that last little bit. How was he supposed to feel good about himself and not blame himself for the deaths of all those people, if Derek, the one that mattered most didn't even forgive him.

He'd had a rough day at school and he needed a release. Which is why he was currently using his fake ID to get into Jungle, the local gay club. He didn't bother telling anyone where he was going, because he knew they would follow him and he wanted to be alone tonight.

He ordered a drink as soon as he was let in, he drained it right away and ordered another, along with a few shots. It wasn't long before he had a pretty good buzz going and was dancing or more like stumbling around the dance floor.

He slightly jumped when he felt a muscled body push up against his back. When he looked back, there was a slightly older and very attractive man smiling down at him. Stiles smiled at him as he pushed back against him and they started dancing, grinding all over each other.

At some point, the older man pushed a drink into Stiles’ hands and he drank it greedily, not even thinking about where it came from. It wasn't long before he started feeling like something was wrong. His vision was blurry, and his head was spinning. 

He tried to walk towards the bathroom and almost face planted but the man caught him. "Easy there, sweetheart. Let me help you outside, you need some fresh air." he said, even though Stiles barely understood him.

All he knew was that he was being manhandled through the club and outside. He shivered as the cold air hit his face, but it was soon gone as he was pushed into the back seat of a car. He wanted more air so he tried opening the door, but it was locked tight.

"Le-let me out." he yelled out weakly, trying to look around for the man and only seeing a cage separating the backseat from the front. His heart rate picked up and tears ran down his face as he heard someone getting in and starting the car.

"Ple-please stop, please le-let me out." he sobbed, trying his hardest to kick at the window and failing. He heard the man laugh, "Just relax, you won't be going anywhere until I'm done with you. You’re not as young as I usually like, but I think you'll do." 

Stiles’ stomach churned and he cried harder. He was so stupid, he should of never come out tonight, at least not alone. No one knew where he was. His phone vibrated in his jeans and he tried not laugh out. He waited a moment to make sure the man hadn't heard it before he carefully pulled it from his pocket and pulled up Scott's text message asking where he was.

He knew his spelling would be horrible, but he started typing anyway. 

Stiles to Scott: ned hlp, went jgle and gy take me in bk of cr i thnk he drug me

Scott to Stiles: We're coming, fight as hard as you can. You have to fight; do you hear me?

Stiles to Scott: it hrd evythn blurs hlp me pls hlp me

He waited another minute before he knew Scott wouldn't text him back before slipping it back into his pocket. Just as he did so, the car came to a stop and he started to panic more. How the hell was he supposed to fight off this huge beast of a man, more so when he was drugged.

As soon as the door opened he started kicking as hard as he could. "Knock it the fuck off!" the man screamed at him, back handing him hard across the face. Stiles cried out and shrunk back as the man reached in again and pulled him out.

He didn't bother holding him up when he was out, and he fell to the ground. The man rummaged around in the back seat for something else before picking him up and carrying him towards a building that looked abandoned.

He mentally rolled his eyes, what the hell was with bad guys going right for the warehouses? He didn't have long to think anymore because he was being tossed on an old dirty mattress that smelled like straight up shit and had all kinds of stains on it.

He cringed, thinking he wasn’t going to get out of this without a STD or something. The man walked away and when he was gone for over a minute, Stiles pulled himself to his hands and knees and started crawling across the dirty floor, looking around and trying to find somewhere to hide.

He finally came to a bunch of large boxes and he crawled inside one, pulling it closed and being as quiet as he could be. A few minutes passed when he heard the man coming back and then curse. "This place isn't that big boy, I'm going to find you." he yelled out as he came closer and closer. 

To Stiles’ relief, he walked passed the boxes and carried on searching the rest of the building. It wasn't long before he came back though and started kicking at boxes and Stiles knew his hiding was over.

He smiled when he opened the box and saw Stiles, his face with tear and dirt tracks down his face. Along with a bruise starting to form from where he hit him earlier. "I don't like this whole cat and mouse game." he bit out, dragging Stiles by his hair and throwing him back on the mattress as he started ripping his clothes off.

Stiles tried fighting as hard as he could, but he wasn't strong enough and soon he felt the man shoving himself into him, no lube and no prep. He screamed out, trying to move away from the pain but he couldn't move.

"That's it baby, take that dick. Such a good little whore, aren't you?" he sneered out, panting and moaning in Stiles’ ear as he continued to rape him. Thankfully it wasn't long before the man finished, and Stiles felt himself being filled with warm liquid and he couldn't hold it in anymore as he started puking and he knew what all the stains were from.

He hoped that would be it, that the man would leave him now or at least take him somewhere and leave him for someone, the pack to find. His hopes were crushed though when he felt a knife cutting into his skin and he started screaming.

"Ahhhhh! St-stop it, please, stop!" he yelled out, as the man cut him more and more. He knew he was losing a lot of blood, he was started to pass out. He tried to fight it, to do what Scott told him to do but it was no use and soon his world went black.

 

................................................................................................................................................

 

"Stiles just texted me back, he went to Jungle and someone spiked his drink and this guy took him." Scott rushes out, running around trying to find his shoes. Everyone is passing his phone around and when Derek reads it, it takes everything in him not to break Scott's phone into a million pieces.

"I want Erica and Boyd searching in the club for his scent and the rest of us will search around the building. I don't know how will find him if he left in a car, his scent will be gone." Derek tells them, getting his own shoes on.

"What about his cellphone? Call his dad and tell him what's going on, have him activate the GPS on his phone." Isaac calls out as they make their way down the stairs and into the car. Scott nods as he pulls his phone out and dials John.

"Hey Kid, wha-" he answers but Scott cuts him off. "Stiles went to the club tonight and he texted saying he was in the back of some guys car and he thinks he was drugged. I need you to activate the GPS on his phone now." Scott rushes out.

"Jesus Christ, I'm on it." he says, hanging up. They all ride in silence to the club and when they are there, they split up and start their search. It doesn't take them long to meet back up where the car was parked, and Derek is ready to lose it. 

One of Stiles’ shoes are laying on the ground. "Derek you need to calm down, we're going to find him. As soon as his dad gets the GPS, we'll find him." Scott tells him, trying to calm his Alpha down. Derek nods and they all sit on the curb to wait.

 

 

When Stiles wakes, his hands are bound above his head and his whole body is screaming. He chokes out a cough and tries to sit up the best he can. Hands roughly shove him back down, "Just lay the fuck there and keep your mouth shut or the next thing I'm cutting is the tongue from your mouth." he barks out.

Stiles whimpers as he settles back down on the bed, a million things running through his mind. Finally, the man stands up and moves to straddle Stiles’ naked body and Stiles can't help it, he starts squirming to get away and a hand hits him hard across the face.

"Knock it the fuck off, if it makes you feel any better I'm not going to kill you. I like torturing and marking my boys up. That way they will always have their scars to remember me by." he says with a wicked smirk.

Tears run down his cheeks even though the man telling him he was going to live, to see his father, his pack and DEREK again makes him feel slightly better. The man starts grinding into Stiles, "What's wrong baby, you didn't seem to mind this back at the club. In fact, I bet if I didn't take you, your whore ass would have given it up anyway." he says with a chuckle.

Stiles shakes his head no, "I wou-would never give anything to a sick monstrous fuck like you." he yells out, spitting in the man’s face. He knew doing it wouldn’t end well for him, but at this point he didn't care.

Without warning, he feels the man reach back and shove fingers into his already torn and sore hole and he screams out in pain. "I'd tell you I would have been gentle if you'd been good, but I'd be lying." he says, roughly shoving his fingers in and out of him.

When he's bored of this, he shoves Stiles onto his stomach and thrusts into him. It's the same as last time, except he doesn't puke because there's nothing in his stomach to do so. This time when he's done, he turns Stiles back over and holds white powder under his nose.

"Snort this, you'll feel better." the man says but Stiles doesn't. His face turns angry, "Do it, or I'm going to rape you again and again until there's blood pouring out of your broken little ass." he yells out and Stiles snorts quickly and soon his head is spinning, and he slowly starts to go numb.

 

Nearly ten minutes go by before Scott's phone rings again. "I pinpointed where he is, and I've already sent units out there. The best thing you can do is get to the hospital and wait for him to arrive." John tells him, hanging up and not even waiting for a reply.

He looks around at the others and Derek ushered them to the car and they headed for the hospital. Once they arrived, there was nothing left to do but sit and wait.

They didn't have to wait long though, in no time at all Stiles was being rushed in the doors and the pack started sobbing when they saw the way he was all cut up and unconscious. Derek fell to his knees and Peter was there in seconds, wrapping his arms around his nephew.

"He's going to be alright, he's strong we all know that. If for some reason he's not, you can give him the bite." Peter whispers into his ear, knowing the rest of the pack would hear him as well.

It didn't help them feel any better though, how could it when they were thinking of all the horrible things he had done to him. They had just barley finished getting him back to his old self and then this happens.

It wasn't fair none of it was. Waiting was the worst part of it all. At some point the Sheriff had gotten there but Derek hadn't even noticed. He was too busy sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth, trying to keep his ears focused on the boy's heartbeat.

Finally, at last, Melissa came walking out to them, tears streaming down her face. "They are getting him settled into a room right now, and then you can go back to see him." she whispers out to them, as she falls into the Sheriff's waiting arms.

She wipes her eyes as she pulls back to look at them all. "He's in pretty bad shape, he was raped a few times and there is a lot of tearing. We also found bits of fingernails inside him, so he was assaulted roughly for that to happen. He has over fifty cuts on him and had to have a total of two hundred and sixteen stitches. His left wrist is broken, and his right arm is broken. He had a mix of different pills in his system and cocaine." she told them, new tears coming.

Scott went up to her and they wrapped their arms around each other. "They arrested the man, he's locked up at the station right now." John piped up from his chair. "As much as I know we all want to kill this fucker, we do this legally. Do I make myself clear?" he asks and they all nod their heads.

A few minutes go by and another nurse comes out, "You can all go back now, we gave him the biggest room, that way you could all fit." she tells them and they all follow her. When they enter the room, they all start crying again as they take in his bandaged and bruised body. 

He looks over at them and tears fill his own eyes as he looks away again. John goes over to him first and gently hugs him. "I'm so sor-sorry I went there alone, I'm so sorry dad." he cries out, letting his father hold him.

John hushes him, "It wasn't a smart idea, no, but this wasn't your fault. It was that sick fuck's fault, do you understand that?" he asks, pulling back to watch as Stiles nodded his head. John gave him a smile as he moved back, and Stiles made grabby hands towards the pack and that's all they needed.

They all took their turns hugging him and soon there was only Derek left. Derek slowly leaned down and hugged him, not wanting to let go. "Don't you ever disappear like that again." he whispers into the boy’s hair and Stiles can tell he's crying.

He squeezes him one last time and pulls away, hurrying from the room, Isaac following close behind him. Erica turns back to Stiles, "Don't worry, he just needs some time. He almost lost control a few times tonight, he needs to go shift for a bit." she tells him and hugs him again.

Their all silent for a few moments until Stiles looks up at them. "Can someone get me some curly fries?" he asks, and everyone snorts.

 

................................................................................................................................................

 

On his second night in the hospital, he'd ordered everyone to go home and get some rest. He told them all he would be fine for one night and to come back in the morning. He was just sitting there flipping around channels when Derek poked his head into the room.

Stiles gave him the best smile he could, "Hey there, Sour wolf." he called out, as the older man walked in, shutting the door behind him. "How are you feeling?" Derek asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

Stiles shrugged, "I'll be better before I'm married, I'm sure." he said, making Derek smile. "I'm sorry I left the way I did, I wasn't in control of myself." he told Stiles, looking down at his lap. Stiles shrugged again, "I don't know why, it's not like you're my boyfriend or anything." he said, looking away.

Derek shifts awkwardly. "You know that I care for you and that I want to be with you." he says, almost a whisper. Stiles snorts, "You have a really shitty way of showing it. After the whole possession shit, you barely even looked at me anymore."

Derek flinched at his words. "It wasn't like I didn't want to be. I just thought that you needed space, I thought that you needed to heal before we tried the dating thing again."

"You sir, are an utter moron. The thing I needed most was you, holding me, kissing me, loving me. I thought that you hated me now, I thought I disgusted you or something." he tells him, voice cracking as tears started to prick his eyes.

Derek finally looked up at him, tears in his own eyes. "I know that now and I do love you, you have to know that. I know I haven't been showing it, I'm not good at this showing your emotions thing."

Stiles held his arms out, "Come here." he whispered. Derek squeezed in next to him and they both wrapped their arms around each other. "I love you more than anything, Derek Hale. If you ever think otherwise, I will kick your furry little ass." he mumbles into his hair, making Derek laugh out.

"I love you too, and I could never, ever be disgusted with you." he says, leaning up to plant a soft kiss on Stiles’ cheek. "Even though I'm going to be a scarred and disfigured freak?" he asks, hiding his face in Derek's shoulder.

Derek pulls away from him, making him look him in his eyes. "I don't give a damn if you're covered in scars. I think you're the most beautiful person on this earth and nothing will ever change that." he tells him, leaning forward and pressing their lips together, trying to be careful not to hurt him.

It doesn't take them long to fall asleep and that's how the pack finds them the next morning. Cuddled up in each other’s arms, sleeping peacefully.

 

He must stay in the hospital a little over a week and when he finally gets to go home, he tells Derek that he's coming with. Thankfully his father doesn't tell him no and soon all three of them are walking into the house and Stiles can't help but smile.

He didn't think he would ever get to see this place again. Not after he was taken anyway and even when he woke up in the hospital. He takes in his surroundings for another minute before heading up to his room.

Once there, he lays right down in his bed and stretches as much as he can. When he opens his eyes, he sees Derek standing in his doorway, smile on his face and it makes him blush. "What, so I'm happy to be in my own bed again, sue me." he mumbles out, kicking off his shoes and doing his best to cover up with a cast on each hand/arm.

Derek toes his own shoes off and makes his way over to the bed, helping Stiles to get comfortable and then sliding in behind him, gently wrapping him in his arms. "Are you hungry, do you need anything at all?" Derek asks him, and Stiles shakes his head.

"The only thing I want right now is for you to lay here and hold me until one of us to get up. I'm talking about life or death circumstances here." he says, making Derek chuckle. "I won't go anywhere baby, go to sleep. You need as much rest as possible right now."

Stiles lets out a huff, "You know, you could just change me, and I'd be completely fine by the time I woke up." he all but whispers out. He hears Derek's breath hitch and he's not sure if that's good or bad.

After another minute of silence, he turns to look at Derek and sees that his face is a mix of different emotions and Stiles isn't sure what to do. "Did I say something wrong, because if you don't want to change me I totally get that. I'd probably be a fail wolf or something." he says out quickly, trying to get out of Derek's grip.

He stopped though when Derek presses a gentle kiss to his lips. "You'd really let me change you, let me make you like me?" he asks finally. Stiles smiles at him, "Of course I would, I know I turned down Peter all those years ago but that doesn't mean I never wanted it. I wanted it back then I was just afraid, and it was all new to me, you know?" he asked, scooting up to a sitting position, Derek following suit.

"If that's what you really want, I can do it right now." he whispers into Stiles’ ear, making him shiver. He doesn't say anything, he just nods his head and lets his eyes fall close. Derek holds him tighter to his chest as he lets his fangs slip out and lets out a low growl that has Stiles shivering even more before he bites down on his forearm.

Stiles was expecting it to hurt more and when he opens his eyes, he realizes that Derek has one of his hands resting just under the bite and is leeching the pain. He stares at the bite and watches as blood trickles down his shoulder some before Derek sticks his tongue out and licks it away.

"That should not be as much of a turn on that it is." he mumbles out and Derek chuckles. "Close your eyes and go to sleep, you'll be good as new when you wake." he tells him, continuing to lick at the bite as Stiles closes his eyes and quickly drifts off to sleep.

When they wake, and Stiles opens his sleep filled eyes, they fall on Derek’s crimson ones, and his flashes gold. They smile at one another before diving into each other’s arms.

FIN


End file.
